1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canister retainer assembly for holding a canister of starting fluid and more particularly to a canister retainer assembly for holding a canister of starting fluid in an upright position against an electric solenoid valve which is mounted on a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today a large number of vehicles having diesel engines, including agricultural and industrial type tractors, use canisters of starting fluid to aid them in starting, especially during periods of cold weather. Such canisters are normally mounted on the side of the engine in an upright position and are attached to an electric solenoid valve. The electric solenoid valve contains a plunger associated therewith for releasing the starting fluid out of the canister and into the engine.
Currently, many such canisters are retained in place by a bale assembly. This bale assembly includes a U-shaped metal strap which is pivotally attached at its open ends to the solenoid valve. A threaded stud is fastened to the bottom of the U-shaped strap and is attached to a frustoconical cup. The frustoconical cup raises the canister into the sealed position by being rotated counterclockwise. Such bale assemblies have proved unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. First, the bales do not always retain the canister of starting fluid in an upright position because the bales tend to become misaligned as a result of being improperly manufactured or assembled. Second, as the operator tightens the frustoconical cup in place, he actually causes the canister to become misaligned against a sealing gasket located on the solenoid valve. This causes the starting fluid to leak from the canister thereby draining out all of the starting fluid. And lastly, frozen dirt, water and moisture tend to freeze to the threaded stud inside the frustoconical cup and this prevents the cup from being unscrewed when it is necessary to replace the canister. These and other problems are overcome by the present invention.
The general object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly for holding a canister of starting fluid. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly for holding a canister of starting fluid in an upright position against a mechanical valve or an electric solenoid valve associated with a diesel engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly which will seal the intake opening of a mechanical or an electrical valve when no canister is being held in place.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly which is less costly and easier to service than existing assemblies.
A further object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly which is visually more attractive.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide a canister retainer assembly which will maintain proper canister alignment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent when considered in connection with the specification and the drawings.